


Snippety Things

by SonicFairyspell13



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Decommissioning (Star Wars), Cross is Force Sensitive, Decommissioning (mentioned), F/M, Force-Sensitive CC-1010 | Fox, Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Holocrons (Star Wars), Jedi Clones (Star Wars), Kaminoans (Star Wars), Other, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Qui-Gon is an asshole in this one, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), not exactly Qui-Gon Jinn friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: A collection of Snippets I wrote recently. Most are based on AUs I have with friends of mine.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Alpha 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha 13's final moments

Even after everything 13 was still so kind and protective of his fellow Alphas, and his little squad of CCs. His Boys. His _sons_. He'd love nothing more than to see the end of their training.

One day, however, before his "training" with what few were left of the Alphas (they were down to three now) he had the feeling that he wouldn't be returning to his boys that evening. Or ever again. So, he went and took his boys into their barracks. They were so confused, but they seemed to understand. He knew 5778 knew exactly what was happening, even without realizing it. It broke 13's heart. 5778 was so much like him. He gathered them close, and he told them how much he loved them, that he'd always love them. He'd always watch over them. Poor little 8623 couldn't stop crying, 5777 seemed angry and upset, and 6532 was silent and soaking up what time they had left. 13 sent them to bed with another set of "I love you", which was echoed back to him. He was going to miss them.....

When he arrived in the training room, 13 quickly pulled his ori'vod, 17, to the side. _"What ever happens,"_ he said _"It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I love you, Ori'vod."_ 13 pulled 17 into a Keldabe, he held his brother there for a few moments, before he pulled away. Then he gave 17 a smile, and moved towards the mats....

Alpha 13 died that day. He stared, unblinking and unfocused, up at the ceiling. 17 stared at the body of his brother as the Kaminoans took him away forever. There was a shield on his armor, that most likely represented the squad of vod'ike he was... was training. They'd never see him again. They'd never see 13 again. 17 didn't have the heart to go and see the boys his brother loved so much. He couldn't do it.


	2. Alpha 17 Leaves (But then he doesn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding causes Alpha 17 to leave Gurad HQ, and Fox. But someone asks him to come back.

17 was leaving. He had things to do. They'd be better off... 17 drew his blaster and turned, prepared to shoot whoever was following him. But all that was there was a vod. The guard ARC trooper, in red and black armor stood in front of him, no reaction to the blaster in his face. He was the last of Cross's batchmates, though his name escaped him. He slowly put his blaster away.

"What do you want, Trooper?" _Why are you here?_

The ARC- no, not ARC. he stood like a Commander; back straight perfect posture, so different from ARCs.

"Commander."

There was a flash of something angry in his eyes for a second before it disappeared behind a neutral face. "Not Commander. Only ARC." ~~Which was clear enough. Someone, or thing, took his rank.~~

"They failed to comprehend the mission objective." _They're idiots and didn't understand._ the ARC Commander said. 17 let nothing on his face betray him, even as his insides twisted.

"That's irelevant, trooper." _It doesn't matter, kid._ 17 replied, staring coldly at the vod in front of him.

The vod stared back. "They are being given proper disciplinary action." _They're sorry and want to make amends._

"Stand down, trooper." _It's fine, kid._

"Don't abandon the objective, sir." _Don't leave him, please._ 17 stared silently.

"He'll follow your orders." _He loves you._ the vod said "See the mission through, sir. The mission can be salvaged." _Give them a chance, please. This situation can be fixed._

There was just the slightest twitch of a challenging raised eyebrow ~~it was one of those things that was so much like 13~~. There was no expression on his face, but the slight forward titled of his head spoke of amusement.

"Very well, trooper. I'll review the mission debriefing." _Alright. I'll go back and see how things go._

The ARC Commander snapped to attention and saluted Alpha 17. "Thank you, sir." That needed no translation, he said what he meant. 17 gave the ARC Commander a nod before marching back to the CG HQ.


	3. Cross vs. The Acolyte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross has a hard time dealing with the Darkness in him. His friends, his family are there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based in [Snek's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snek/pseuds/Silver_Snek) au/fic ["Friendly Fire"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718516/chapters/73087479), and the au we've built on it.

After the Inquisitor attacked them, and Cross had killed her. He had flown into a rage when he saw that Inquisitor holding his brothers, his only family left, and the padawan hostage. He couldn't imagine the audacity of that woman. How dare she...?

It didn't matter now. She was dead. Killed by his hand. When he looked at them; at Thorn, Fox, and Quin, they seemed wary, scared. Of Him. Again. The progress he had made, working my into their trust, into his brothers lives and hearts was probably gone now... And It was his fault again. 

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. His chest ached and he felt so cold. So alone. He didn't stop to look at them or talk to them. He just rushed to his room and locked the door. He fucked up. He fucked up everything. Tears streamed down his face, sobs tearing out from his chest. How could he be so stupid? How could he think he could ever become their brother again, after everything he did....

With a heavy heart, Cross laid back on his bunk and closed his eyes, and he fell asleep... and he fell into a strong Force Trace.

It had been hours since they ran into that Inquisitor that threatened to kill them. Since Cross had killed her to protect them. It had been uphill after everything that had happened. But things were getting better... But then Cross ran off into his room. They didn't get a chance to say anything. The padawan had been settled down to sleep. Now they were waiting for Cross to emerge. Thorn kept glancing back, hoping to see his Ori'vod. Fox and Quin were sharing concerned looks. They were worried that Cross might do something...

It was shortly after when Quinlan suddenly felt Cross slip away, deep into the Force. It was so sudden, he jerked and turned to look out the cockpit door. Thorn and Fox were asking him what was wrong. Quin hit the auto pilot and jumped up, heading for the door, saying something was wrong with Cross. The two clones jumped up and followed the Jedi out of the cockpit and headed straight for Cross's room. They tried to open the door, only to find it locked. The trio banged on the door, calling out to Cross to open the door, but got no response. 

Quin decided that was enough and broke open the door. Quin rushed in, followed by Fox and Thorn, to find Cross on his bunk, completely out of it. Thorn ran past Quin and Fox, and started to try and rouse his brother. Desperately he tired, but Cross wouldn't wake. Fox joined him and tried to help, but still nothing.

Then Quinlan decided that he needed to go into Cross's mind and bring him back out. He intended to go alone, but Fox and Thorn wouldn't hear of it, so Quin brought the three of them into Cross's mind.

Inside looked like a dark room with a light a fair distance away. The two former Commanders and the Jedi shared a concerned look, then started to run towards the light. The closer they got, they started to cries. Cries of pain, and heartbreak. _Cross._ They picked up the pace.

When they reached the light they found two figures. One was Cross... _Cross,_ In his old armor from the Clone Wars. He was crumpled on the ground, curled up, shaking and crying. Above him stood the helmeted Acolyte. Everyone could feel the heat of his glare. Cross looked up at Acolyte then slowly turned over and looked at them. His eyes widened, seeing them standing there. With gasping sobs he reached out for them, he wanted them close, he needed them, he loved them so much.

_"Please..."_ He begged.

The Acolyte's visor snapped back to Cross, then he raised his hand and several bolt of Sith lightening erupted from his hand, and striking Cross. Cross screamed and writhing in agony. Fox, Thorn and Quin watched in horror for the few moments ~~it felt like hours~~ as Cross was tortured. The Acolyte growled.

_"Don't beg them for help. Why should they help you? Why should they care? After everything you've done? Do you really think they still love you?"_

The Acolytes words seemed to hit their target. Cross sobbed, a destroyed truly broken sound, as he pulled back into his curled position. His face covered with pain.

_"_ _That's what I thought."_ The Acolyte hissed. Then he looked back to Fox, Thorn and Quin. _"I don't know why your here. And frankly, I don't care. It doesn't matter, and it won't change anything."_

The the Acolyte reached behind himself and pulled out his lightsaber. He ignited it.

Quin instinctively put himself in front of Thorn and Fox. The Acolyte laughed cruelly.

_"Oh, I'm not going to kill you here. I'll wait until I wake for that."_ He turned and pointed his lightsaber at Cross, who was still curled on the floor. _"I'm killing my weaker, pathetic half. Once he's gone, there while only be me. Only the Acolyte."_

The three watched in growing horror, stuck to their spots in fear. Cross watched in fear as the darkness in his soul prepared to snuff him out. He turned back to look at him brothers once more before he closed his eyes and waited. The Acolyte raised his blade and prepared to strike.

Thorn moved first, running towards his Ori'vod with a purpose. _"No!"_ He shouted as he threw himself over Cross, between his brother and the monster the threatened to return. Thorn glared up at the Acolyte. _"Don't you fucking touch him!"_ Thorn hissed.

The Acolyte growled again. _"Move."_

Thorn shook his head. _"No. I won't let you hurt my brother anymore!"_

Acolyte moved to slash them both, when Fox joined Thorn, hovering over his vod'ika by his ad's side. _"Fuck off, asshole. We do care. We do love him. You have no right to fucking to say that trash to him!"_

Acolyte screamed in rage and struck, only to be stopped by Quinlan, appearing in front of him, blocking him with his own lightsaber. _"I think not asshole."_

Acolyte struck again, trying to kill Vos and get to the others, and especially his target. But much like their first fight, Quinlan had the upper hand. Which left the Acolyte scrambling to over power him. But even in the mind, Acolyte was no match for the fully trained Jedi. Quinlan manged to push the Acolyte back, away from the Clones. Acolyte raised his lightsaber over his head to strike down at Quinlan. But in doing so, he gave Quinlan an opening. And Quinlan took it. The Jedi ran his lightsaber through the Acolyte, stopping him in his tracks. Acoylte's grip on his lightsaber loosened and fell from his hands.

The Acolyte stared at Quinlan, growling and croaking weakly, before he started to fall back. And before their eyes, The Acolye disappeared. Quinlan turn off his lightsaber, then turned and head back to the Clones. Thorn and Fox were still covering Cross, protecting him still.

Quinlan knelt down beside them. Then, together the three of them gently lifted Cross up. Fox had Cross leaned against him, holding him up. Thorn wrapped himself around Cross's front, hugging him tightly. Cross blinked confusedly at them. Quinlan smiled and placed a hand on the medic's shoulder. "It's okay, brother. It's alright now. Come on, it's time to wake up. We'll meet you there..."

  
Cross nodded and disappeared.

Quin, Thorn, and Fox woke with a start at the same time Cross did. The medic stared in confusion and shock, before he suddenly end up with an arm full of Thorn, and then Fox, and then Quin. It took Cross a moment before he wrapped his arms around them and started crying.

"We do care about you. We do love you, Ori'Cross. Always." Thorn said.

"It's a little rocky, and things are hard, but we never stopped." Fox whispered. 

"We'll always have your back. During the good and bad days, Brother." Quinlan added.

Cross cried happily, holding on to them as tightly as he could. "Thank you. I love you all so much."


	4. A Gentle Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Order 66, two lovers spend their final moments together.

The Holocron closed, settling gently in her hands. The Mirialan sighed shakily, as she sunk down next to the Clone beside her.

"There," Mejira sighed, "The Holocron c-contains everyone of your brothers names... and their numbers, for the ones who couldn't pick a name and so they all know who you were. And it contains the names of my family. So the Galaxy can't erase us or forget us."

She smiled at Fractal, her Clone Commander, as the Holocron dropped into her lap. The Clones had just turned on her... On all the Jedi. Fractal fought off whatever had controlled him and they fought together, for one last time. Now they sat in a cave, closed off by an explosion. Both wounded, and both knowing that they would die here.

Fractal looked up at her. Tears slipped down his face. He gently pressed a Keldabe to her temple, and she gently pressed back. Mejira carefully threaded her right hand with his left as the pair leaned into each other.

"T-that's good.... What ever happens now, they.... us... we'll all be remembered... Thank you, Meji."  
The Mirialan gently brushed a kiss to his cheek. "There's no need to thank me, Kichllr."

He smiled sadly back. "There's plenty of reasons, Cyare." He replied, before his breath caught and he started to cough, aggravating the blaster wounds in his chest. She tried to soothe him, to take some of his pain away.

"Mejira... Will... w-will I see them again? My brothers?" Fractal asked weakly.

She smiled, even as she started crying with him. "Of course, you will. They'll be there waiting for you. Everything joins the Force when they die. So, you'll see your brothers again. A-and I'll see my family again. We'll be alright..."

Fractal took a labored breath. "What about you? Will I see you there? I-i can't imagine being without you..."

She cried harder as they pressed into each other. "Of course, you'll see me. I can't imagine never having you with me either.... We... we'll even go together... Yeah? We'll be okay... it'll be okay.."

Hot tears rolled down Fractal's cheeks as he nodded along with what Mejira. "Y-yeah.... We'll be okay... I love you, Mejira..."

"I love you too, Fractal."

The two lovers fell silent shortly after. They stayed where they were, basking in their love in their last moments. Then their eyes slowly slipped closed as they died. And like she had said, the Jedi and her Clone Commander slipped into the Force together, their hands still clasped together and hearts full of love even in death.


	5. Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padawan's Cross and Fox have been summoned to the Council Chambers do to someone having... "complaints" about them. The Council is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This based in a fluffier au I have with [ Snek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snek/pseuds/Silver_Snek) and [Thell](LINK)
> 
> Mace Windu is Cross's Master. 
> 
> Ravaa is Fox's Master
> 
> Ravaa is an amazing Zabrak Jedi oc made by my amazing and lovely friend [Thell](https://thellamacorn.tumblr.com/) (link's to her tumblr)

Fox and Cross shared a look as they walked behind Ravaa. The three of them had been summoned to the Council Chambers. The Clones didn't have any idea why, and even Ravaa didn't know when they asked her. 

The boys were silent as they walked into the Chambers. The Council were all already assembled. Several nodded in acknowledgement and respect to Ravaa and the boys. Master Jinn was also there, (While Master Kenobi, one of the Council, determinedly ignored Jinn for the time being.) Cross met Master Windu's gaze and bowed to his Master. Windu nodded back, with the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

Ravaa stood behind the boys now, eyeing Jinn warily as the Jedi stood beside them. Cross and Fox shared a worried look. They had a bad feeling about this. A few more moments passed before Windu cleared his throat, and the casual din and chatter quieted down.

"Thank you all for being here," Windu addressed the room. "We have all been gathered today because Master Jinn has some.... complaints about Padawans Fox and Cross."

The assembled Jedi Masters all perked up at that. Their aura's shifting with confusion. Windu took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Master Jinn, what is your complaint?"

Master Jinn stepped forward. He side glanced the boys, a feeling of almost arrogance coming from him. "Masters," He began. "I will begin by saying that before Geonosis, the rest of the Order should have been made aware of the boys... status as Clones, instead of letting to assumption of them being twins run free. We should have been told the truth form the beginning, instead of it being hidden for years. On top of the deception, the Clones seem very... connected to their younger "brother", Commander Thorn, as well as the other Clones. I believe this is good evidence of a blatant case of strong attachments. And they clearly have no intention of letting go of their attachments. They are blatantly disregarding the Jedi Code and can not be proper Jedi. Therefore, I believe it's in the best interest of the Order to have them both expelled immediately."

The Chambers feel into a stunned silence. The Council member were all shocked and slightly angry (especially from Ravaa, Shaak, and Plo, even Mace and Yoda who were normally so calm.) Ravaa glared poisoned daggers at Jinn. She was livid.

Fox and Cross shared a fearful look. Jinn wanted them kicked out... If they were kicked out; there'd be no Jedi watching over them, no safe guard. They'd be at the mercy of the Senate, and even worse, the Kaminoans. If they were kicked out, there'd be no one stopping them from being taken back to Kamino and being decommissioned for being Force Sensitive.

Cross and Fox's auras twisted with fear, grief, sorrow, and resignation. Fox shifted where he stood, subtly putting himself between Cross and Jinn to protect his vod'ika. Cross leaned into his ori'vod as they comforted each other. The Council and even Jinn immediately pick up on the boys' mood shift. Ravaa protectively wrapped around them, a silent growl rumbling in her chest. Plo and Shaak were near ready to pounce on Jinn for even thinking such a thing. Obi-Wan had paled and went terrifyingly blank. Jinn, however, didn't seem to care. Mace was half way to standing to go to his Padawan's, and his brother's, sides. Yoda slammed his glimmer stick down on the ground twice, quietly demanding order and asking for attention. The Jedi Masters all sat back in their seats, attention on the small, green being, though their bodies were still tense.

"Calm, we must be. Think clearly, we must." The ancient Grand Master spoke. Yoda turned his gaze to Jinn, Ravaa, and the boys, who were still so scared and upset. His ears drooped. "Caused much harm, you have, Master Jinn. Cruel and callous with your words, you were. Acceptable, this is not."

Jinn had the audacity to look shocked that his "suggestion" had been so quickly turned down and refused. Like the Council never even considered his perfectly reasonable arguments. "Master, I only have the best interests of the Order in mind...."

Yoda raised his hand, silencing Jinn quickly. "Best interests of the Order, you have, hmmm? No,you do not. Caused pain and fear, your words have. Know the fate of the boys, do you? If cast them out, we do, hmmm? Wrong it would be, to throw them out, yes." The Council all nodded and agreed with Yoda. Jinn didn't look happy about that. Ravaa brightened, her aura flared with protective love. Fox and Cross had calmed quite a bit. A glimmer of hope filled their Force Presence.

"What are you saying, Master?" Jinn asked.

"I believe Master Yoda is saying that your "suggestions" and "complaints" are being dismissed. Officially. And it will not be up for debate again." Mace said.

Yoda nodded. Jinn stepped forward, visibly bordering on anger. "But Masters, surely you see..."

"Enough!" Mace stated. "This discussion is over. Padawans Cross and Fox will stay. And any actions taking towards them or their vode that puts them in harms way or cause undo emotional, mental and physical injures, or anything else of the like will be met with grave consequences." The entire Council agreed, loudly. 

Yoda stood and jumped down from his seat. "Dismissed, you are." Jinn frowned, but bowed and turned. He glared at Fox and Cross before he left. The Council all slowly stood and started leaving. Before they left each one sent waves of comfort and reassurances to the brothers. They, and their brothers, would be protected by them. Mace approached Cross and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently squeezed his shoulder. Yoda slowed walked up to the still distressed Padawans.

"Go," Yoda said. "Rest, recover. Meditate if you wish. Enough excitement, you've had today, yes." And with that, Yoda left. Ravaa and Mace gently ushered the brothers out of the Council Chambers, and headed towards their private rooms. The boys more than deserved it after what Jinn just pulled.


End file.
